


Abe Sapien <3 Sapphire

by Shade_Child1



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: This is just my take on how things could have gone if there had been a character like this, and kind of an interesting outlook from like an outsider who's also an insider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters (except for my OFC) and I do not profit from this. I just kind of wanted to put my own spin on it and have it from someone else's eyes, and maybe not some one totally on the outside but not totally on the inside either. Like they care what happens when it comes to family but a lot of the time they just keep to themselves. Like the introvert in this odd family of extraverts.

“Who’s the twig?” Came a soft but strong voice from behind Broom. 

“That would be your brothers new babysitter, Love.” Abe answered still going through his books to figure out what they were up against. 

“Abe,” Professor Broom said warningly, causing Abe to shrug placatingly, “That would be Agent Meyers.” He continued as he turned to the blue, lithe sister of Hellboy (Though her opposite hand was stone.) 

“Ah,” She replied going to help Abe curling her tail around his waist as she sat, “So, what do we know?” She asked reaching for a book. 

“Evil, Ancient, Hungry.” Abe repeated his list from earlier. 

“Fun,” She said grabbing another book, “Hey, he looks promising.” She said, tightening her tail to get Abe’s attention, “Sammael, Desolate one, Hound of Resurrection, Sounds like it would fit the description.” 

“Hm, yes, I’ll tell your brother.” 

“No, I’ll do it.” She said tightening her tail and pecking him on the cheek before turning on her com. “Hey, Big Brother, I have some information for you.” 

“Sapphire, long time no see. What ‘ave you got for me?” Hellboy answered shooting at the monster. 

“Sammael, the desolate one, lord of the shadows, son of Nergal, hound of resurrection. Don’t say how to kill him though.” she said calmly. 

“What you said about resurrection, I don't like that.” He said before Sammael popped back up. 

“Well, good luck, Batman.” Sapphire said before the com turned off on Hellboy’s end. 

"Couldn't you do something to stop this thing?" Abe asked. 

"Not from here. I'd have to be in it's presence to get the magiks to stick." She replied continuing to read about Sammael. 

After the chase 

" _He just_ _disappeared_ _._ " Came Myers voice over the com. 

"He's gone to see his girlfriend." Sapphire said with an edge of laughter in her voice. 

"Every time the media get a look at him, they come to me. I'm running out of lies, Trevor." Manning said back at the museum. 

"I thought you liked TV interviews?" Sapphire said mockingly. 

"I do... how many breakouts this month alone? Three!" 

"We're not prisoners!" Sapphire hissed tightening the grip of her tail, causing Abe to hiss, "Sorry." She whispered loosening her hold. 

"He's just going through a phase." Broom says trying to defuse the situation. 

"Ya, and I'll suddenly turn pink tomorrow." Sapphire mumbles under her breath getting a huph of a laugh from Abe, "It's not a phase it's desperation he wants Lizzie back." She said a little louder. 

"Hey, fishstick, don't touch anything," Manning says before Abe silences him. 

"I need to touch it to see." He says as he studies a blade he'd just picked up. 

"See what?" 

"Past, future, whatever this object holds." 

"Don't worry about fingerprints. He's never had any." Sapphire says in an almost whisper as she kneels next to him. "Papa, they were here." She says jerking her head up to look at him. 

"Who was here? Nixon? Houdini? You mind sharing your mystic insights?" Manning asks sarcastically. As Broom examines the dagger. 

"Show me, both of you." Broom says taking their free hands as the room morphs into a different view of the Magik Exhibit. 

As they come back Sapphire gulps down air into her lungs, "I know that voice," is the first thing from her mouth, "I heard it before Hellboy and I's 'birth'." She puts air quotes around the word "birth". All of a sudden Broom is pale and winces stepping away and enduring a bolt of pain in his side. Abe and Sapphire catch him motioning to the others to stay back, as Abe kens the air around Broom. 

"Professor? You... are very sick..." He says softly enough even Sapphire doesn’t hear it, a feat in and of it's self. 

"I don’t want Sapphire or Hellboy to know." Broom says just as quietly, then pushes Abe and Sapphires hands away, noticing the curious look Sapphire is giving him probably wondering about the odd feeling coming from Abe's Ken. "Sixty years ago Abe, they tried to destroy the world and they're back... in my lifetime, they're back. To finish the job." 

Later in med bay 

Abe is looking at Hellboy's arm through his magnifier while Sapphire hoovers being pushed back by Abe or pulled back by Broom who sat beside the exam table. 

"You were burned by some organic acid." 

"He's lucky like that." Sapphire said sarcastically. 

"Son. About Rasputin..." Broom started only for Hellboy to cut him off. 

"Don't worry. I'll get him soon enough..." 

"Listen to me. This time is different. There's more at stake than ever before." Broom said seriously as Sapphire, the resident seer, nods with her arms crossed as she peers into the middle distance most likely seeing something. 

"How hard can it be? I punched the crap out of that thing that he sent ...ouch!!" Hellboy said ending as Abe dug into his arm for the things left by Sammael. 

"We worry about you, Brother." Sapphire said, speaking for the first time since entering the room. 

"Me, c'mon..." Hellboy started only to stop at Broom's next words. 

"I won't be around forever, you know?" Broom interrupted, causing Sapphire to jerk and grimace as her eyes got that odd quality they did when she saw things. 

"Can we not talk about that?" Sapphire asked softly, still stuck in her vision. 

"Damn! Be careful, there..." Hellboy yelled as Abe pulled the last sphere from his arm. 

"Red, how long was it latched onto you?" Abe asked looking through the microscope. 

"I don’t know maybe five seconds." He answered with a shrug. 

"Five seconds laid three eggs." Abe said tilting his head as Sapphire practically plastered herself to her brother now that she was able. 

"Didn’t even buy me a drink." Hellboy commented as he wrapped his uninjured arm around Sapphire and squeezed a little. 

"The eggs are very sensitive to heat and light. They need a humid, dark environment to breed." Abe said softly since Sapphire had fallen asleep latched to Hellboy during their study of the eggs. 

"Did you ever lose track of him, down there?" Myers asked. 

"Lets see," Hellboy said as if considering, "there was that moment, when I had a train on top of my head." He continued snarkaley, causing Sapphire to wriggle in discomfort at the feelings she was getting through the contact she shared with him and Broom to frown as he ran a soothing hand absently down her arm sending calming emotions to her through the light touch. 

"We can't risk it: you'll go back to the tracks tomorrow with a group of agents, search the area top to bottom. I'll also send your sister she may be able to do something with them." Broom says as he thinks over his daughters many talents. 

Next Day 

"How many buildings does she have to burn? She belongs here!" Hellboy said leaning over Broom. 

"That's not how she feels. She may never feel it." Broom replies evenly even as he notices Sapphires tail twitching in irritation like a cats would at her brothers pig headedness. 

"Its her choice." Sapphire says softly and now her tail isn't just twitching but jerking erratically. 

"She's human." Broom points out. 

"As opposed to?" Hellboy bites out viciously sanding his horns. 

"Professor, that girl you were talking about." Myers yells over the sander. 

"Hey, Boy Scout, think twice." Hellboy says whirling on him, 

"I think I can help," He says as Hellboy goes back to sanding his horns, causing Broom to roll his eyes and Sapphire to shake her head at Myers or Hellboy is anyone's guess. "Talk to her... bring her back." 

"What landed you this job, pushing "pamcakes"? Punctuality? What was your area of expertise?" Hellboy demands slamming down his sander and ignoring Sapphires "You're going to break it if you keep that up" as Myers gulps. 

"Hostage negotiations." Myers mumbles squirming like a caged animal as Hellboy's face Lights up. 

In the subway tunnels 

"I don’t know how much help I'll be." Sapphire said tail once again wrapped around Abe's waist. 

"If their down here and you can get close enough then you could get control over them couldn’t you?" Abe asked and he removes his glove to Ken their surroundings. 

"Maybe, I don’t know I've never tried to take control of pre-summoned creatures before it's a bit more complicated than summoning something." She said unsure and a little annoyed at the assumption that the request was going to be as easy as her usual assignments of summoning reinforcements when needed. 

There's a pulse." Abe suddenly said as he stilled, "and its coming from," stopped to follow the feeling as dust and debris floated from the water's surface towards the kenning hand, "there," Abe said pointing to the bulkhead. "on the other side. Most of the eggs are there. 

"No way in." Says Agent Quarry. 

"We should go back request permission to..." BAM! 

"Hellboy!" Sapphire yelled coughing and fanning dust from her face, as he starts pounding the wall with his right hand until there's a good sized whole in it. 

"Are you coming or not?" Hellboy asked, as he entered ignoring the glare Sapphire was sending him. 

"Quarry, Moss, you two, check this dump then join us." Clay says as he follows Hellboy. 

Abandon Showers 

"Under here," Abe says pointing at the drainage gate for Hellboy to lift. After the great is lifted hundreds of roaches pour out causing Sapphire to let out a shrill scream and jump onto Hellboy's back while using her tails grip on Abe to pull him back. 

"I'm glad I'm not human. This place would be an embarrassment." Abe says as he rubs Sapphires tail comfortingly so she would loosen her grip. 

"Ditto." Sapphire mumbled into Hellboy's collar. 

"Their gone, you can get down now." Hellboy said chuckling. 

"Okay," Sapphire said quietly as she carefully got down from his back and loosened her grip on Abe, as he dropped the flares and took of his breather, Hellboy handing him a reliquary containing a small bone. 

"There you go, Doctor. This should cover your tail fin... On loan from the Vatican, a bone from Saint Dionysius. Ugh. Looks like a pinky." Hellboy says handing it over with a wink at Sapphire. 

"Remind me why I keep doing this." Abe said as he handed the reliquary to Sapphire to attach to his wrist a long established habit. 

"Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind." She mumbled as she attached and studied the bone. 

"Oh, right." Abe says as his inner eyelids cover his eyes and he leaves a parting kiss on Sapphires lip and dives. 

"You gonna be alright?" Hellboy asks knowing how Sapphire can be. 

"I'll be fine, I'm going to see how tightly bound they are to their 'master' and if I can break the bond and tie it to myself instead." She told him moving a bit back and sitting to meditate and get a feel for the magiks she was being asked to deal with. "Go, I'll call if I need you." She said firmly. 

"Alright, I'm going." He said as he walked away. 

Sometime later 

The bubbles burst and a second Sammael comes from the water, seemingly ignorant of the child woman sitting not far from the grate opening so deep in meditation the outside world doesn’t exist as she feels the lives and magiks around her. Badly wounded, Abe peers from his hiding spot. Sammael's not there. He quickly swims to the surface, his weird blue blood trailing behind him. The water boils with energy and _black light._ This yanks Sapphire violently from her meditation do to the overwhelming pain and black syrupy magik slamming into her senses. Seeing Abe dragging himself from the water she rushed to help him. 

"What happened?" She asked him as she pulled him to a far corner where the could see anything coming and she summoned a hell hound just in case. 

"Samael," Abe gasped out, "attacked me in the water... lost... reliquary." He went on. 

"Red, we need you!" Sapphire screamed into her com trying to keep Abe conscious. Hellboy enters to find Abe, bleeding but alive, leaning against Sapphire, blue blood all around him, darkening Sapphires naturally aquamarine skin a deep sapphire. Hellboy tries his walkie-talkie. Turns on his locator. It sparks. It's damaged and broken. 

"I can't get anyone can you." He asked Sapphire whose only response was to look at him with wide eyes as she tightened her grips on Abe causing him to moan in pain and she quickly loosened her grips enough he could move, if he had still had the energy to that is, and simply stared at Hellboy as if she had no idea who he was or what he was saying. 

"Un tay wat ta way?" She asked and Hellboy knew they were in trouble if Sapphire was speaking in the 'old toung', the language of the death and doom, as she once called the strange language she knew intrinsically, and used for her magiks. That's when he notices the hellhound watching him with it's hellfire eyes, assessing him, studying him, making sure he was no threat to the creatures summoner. When it apparently decided there was no danger it chuffed and lay back down at its summoners feet. 

"Can you send the hound for help?" Hellboy asked, remembering her doing it once when they were younger and got lost in the woods. She looked at the hound as if just remembering it was there then nodded. 

"Un nunt te eh," the hound was up and poised for attack, "Un tan tun nan te het." She said with the same commanding tone she used on Hellboy when he was being stupid or Abe when he ignored to eat because he was busy with new books, or the one time Broom was being stubborn about letting her go out on assignment simply because she was smaller than the others both in height and muscle. That tone broke no argument and now he remembered it was how she always commanded the creatures she summoned. It was a tone of both authority and respect. Then the hound was gone probably traveling through shadows like he knew some of the creatures she summoned did. 

Abe fell unconscious on the way back he was now floating in his medical tank. LED strips read water temperature, pH level, etc. He's encased in a bio-cast: a cybernetic healing unit wrapped around his thorax and right arm. A web of tubes and hoses keeps him in place. Sapphire's lying in a cot next to him, it took Hellboy and two other people to get her to let go of Abe, Hellboy stroking her hair. 

"He'll make it." Manning says from behind them causing Hellboy to turn Sapphire still trapped in her head the hound had dissipated after leading help to them. "But not everyone was so lucky. Two agents died today. Clay probably won't survive the night. You're reckless." 

"En une tu et at." Whispered Sapphire from her cot not turning around, causing a puzzled expression to cross Manning's face though before he could ask. 

"I have no clue what she said, it’s the old tongue, no one speaks it anymore if the earthbound ever spoke it that is." Hellboy says obviously reciting the fact as he had heard it. " and besides that, I knew them better than you did." 

"Ah, I see. That makes it all alright then." Manning said condescendingly. 

"No, it doesn't make it right, but I stopped that creature, didn't I?"Hellboy demands as he gets up. 

"That's what you do. That's why we need you. You have an insight. You know monsters." Manning says 

"What are you trying to say." Hellboy demands lowly looking back to check Sapphire isn't going to feel threatened and react badly like she had once before when in this state. 

"In the end, after you've killed and captured every freak out there -- there's still one left: you." Manning said with a triumphant smirk as Hellboy heaved a deep sigh and heard Sapphire mumbling something he was very familiar with she was summoning a hell hound but not like earlier this was a specific incantation for a specific hellhound. 

"I wish I could be more gracious." Hellboy said as the recitation ended and he humbly bowed out of the way as the giant three headed guardian of hell jumped from the shadows at Manning causing the man to stumble as he realized who he angered and the power at least one of them held, the window broke under the force of the hounds bark which threw Manning through before it dissipated again to return to its duties. 

"I want that thing...locked... up. Where did it go!?" Manning yelled before he fled. 

"What was that all about?" Myers asked looking severely confused as Hellboy comes out the window and spotted Liz. 

"Liz? Liz!" Said coming up to them. 

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously knowing that if whatever it was disappeared it wasn’t Hellboy's doing but he could be the cause. 

"She's upset since Blues unconscious and badly injured." He said mood slightly dampened, at the look of confused curiosity on Liz's face he goes on, "She's speaking in the old tongue and is stuck in her head." At this Liz's eyes go wide in understanding. 

"And he was giving you a hard time and you two got into and argument didn’t you?" She asked slightly exasperated and who she isn't sure. 

"Ya, near the end I heard her mumbling the incantation for her favorite hellhound. So I just stepped out of the way and let him through his bark is worse than his bite... I think." He said, pausing unsure at the end. 

"I'm confused." Said Myers from beside them. 

"And the only one who can explain it can't communicate with the rest of us right now." Liz said sadly, she had been looking forward to talking with Sapphire, maybe have a girls night, and walked away. 

That night 

She's still awake still staring at him. He has a name she can't remember it, but she does remember the name she heard the strange red monkey call him, Blue, a color, a nice color, her color, his color, the color of the sky, of the lake in the trees, Blue, but that’s not his name she knows its not it’s a descriptor its what he is. Hes a different blue from her but they still match funny enough. Then she feels something down the hall, not magik, not dead, but not alive either maybe it's that funny shiny black thing the weird peach color things dragged from the place the blue one was hurt at. They tried taking him to but she wouldn’t let them, she had to protect him, she couldn’t remember why just that she had to. 

She felt the funny feeling again but now it was close to something warm and familiar, she didn’t know what it was, just that it was warm and familiar. Suddenly there was another feeling one of great evil and it was near the warm, familiar thing. Then out of nowhere she sees a terrible sight but the vision is not hers and  it leaves just as quickly leaving her even more confused but now she had two names one for the blue one, 'Blue'='Abe'='Mate', now she knew the blue one and who and what he was. She also had a name for the warm, familiar one too, 'warm,familiar'='Broom'='Papa'. Then suddenly he was gone and an anguished cry was wrenched from her as more pieces came back. 'Red Monky'='Hellboy'='Brother', The loud obnoxious one she set Cerberus on 'obnoctious'='Manning'='Ass hole' that one had her letting out a watery giggle, and on and on it went as she cried and cried morning her father's death as all the weird wavy lines connected and her mind fixed itself like Abe's body was fixing itself. All the connections came crashing down it the span of a half hour. Abe was her mate, her father was dead, her brother really did look like a big ass red monkey with a rock for a right hand, Liz was back she had come to check on them earlier, Manning was an ass hole and hadn't helped her emotional distress earlier and she had set hells guard dog on him. Abe was hurt and unconscious, this terrified her, Hellboy wasn’t with her, probably following Liz like a lost puppy, Liz had gone out with Hellboys new babysitter, Hellboy was probably following and getting irrationally jealous, her father had been killed by something even now she didn’t understand, she wanted to strangle Manning for what he said to Hellboy earlier, and she was home with no one to go to. 

Later 

She felt Hellboy come into the BPRD and rushed to him. He caught her as she flew into his arms and they along with Liz went to Brooms study and found him slumped dead in his chair, Liz runs, Myers follows, Manning herds everyone out, Hellboy falls to his knees and pulls Broom close to his chest with tears running down his face an keeps repeating the same thing over and over, "Father, I'm back, I'm back.", Sapphire walks up to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder standing vigil over her brother, always the strong one but now he's broken and there's nothing she could do, and then she hears it and it breaks her heart, "I wasn’t here. You died alone." And with that she lets just a few more tears fall. Because, she knows, she knows he won't blame her, he won't let her blame herself, he'll take all the blame, all because she let herself get draged into her own mind, and he wouldn’t let her blame herself for that either, because he had figured it out she remembers not long after they laid her down on the cot. 

 _"You got yanked out didn’t you?"_ _He'd asked brushing the hair from her face,_ _"You were_ _ripped_ _from the daze_ _meditation_ _puts you in after you were sure I was coming and you had a guard the daze took over."_ _It_ _hadn't_ _happened since they were much younger and he had_ _accidentally_ _done it but_ _knocking_ _her out of the chair she had been meditating on it took almost a week to bring her back._ _"It'll be alright, little sister, you and Blue will be fine. You take all the time you need, we'll all be here when you get back." He'd assured her._  

Now he'd blame himself for that to once he noticed she was back. Because, he wasn’t here when she came back and now there father was gone, he would blame himself. They attended the funeral with the gargoyles, She used her parasol and wore the Morticia Addams gown Broom had gotten her for as he put it "Abe decides to become your Gomez" she had laughed then but now she cried. Hellboy had stuffed her next to him in his jack a while ago because she was getting soaked in the da luge and had started sniffling and he didn’t want her getting sick. He'd forced her to ride back with Liz and Myers. He didn’t come home that night Abe gave her a soft smile seeing the dress. 

"He would have liked the choice." Abe said, placing his hand on the glass so they could 'touch'. She fell asleep like that their hands connected through the glass. 

Three days later 

"He hasn’t spoken to anyone in three days. Not a word. He doesn’t eat, he doesn’t sleep..." Liz was talking to Abe when Sapphire came in from checking on her brother, she stays outside the door childish she knows she just doesn’t care anymore, she just wants all her family back, Liz, Hellboy, Abe, Broom, hell even Manning as annoying as he is he was like the ass hole uncle that you hate but love watching them interact with your parents. (Live entertainment) 

"I've never seen him like this. Never. Should I stay? With him, I mean?" Liz asks and Sapphire snorts and comes in knowing they would have heard. 

"Listen... I'm not much of a problem solver..." She looks at Liz evenly then at Abe and grins, he's got that stupid Rubix cube out again.  Three decades and I've only gotten two sides." Sapphire rolls her eyes as she sits at the base of the tank since Liz has the chair and the cot is folded in the corner, "But I know this much: if there's trouble... all we have is each other. And I'm stuck here. So," here he pauses to gather his thoughts "Take care of the big monkey for us, will you?" He says looking at Sapphire whose head was beginning to drop towards her chest just to be jerked up as it came to her chest. 

"Ya, and I have seen him li-li-like this before," Sapphire forces out through a yawn, "Every time you leave he's like this. My advice," She paused here looking up at Abe with a smile she reserved only for him, "join him in bed, or get him to join you." And with that she rearranged herself against Abe's tank and fell asleep. 

Days later 

"But I understand what you don't like about me. I do. What I am makes you feel out of place... out there..." Sapphire was passing the study like she did every night like she had done for decades. She hadn't meant to stop and listen, but she was curious now damnit, and she knew that tone from her brother he was being self-conscious and careful with his words and if it had been anyone but Liz she would barge in and kill zee bitch but it was Liz so she held back. She wasn’t eavesdropping she was making sure this didn’t escalate. _Sure, and I'm_ _pink,_ she thought to herself 

"Red, I..." Liz started but Hellboy stopped her. 

"Listen. I'm not like Myers. He makes you feel like you belong. And... that's good. It really is. I...wish I could do something about this..." She was on the verge of punching him in it that would change it, "But I can't." _Damn right I'd stop you before the though even took root_ , "I can promise you only two things... One: I'll always look this good." _There's_ _my cocky brother who_ _cant_ _keep his mouth shut_ , "Two: I won't give up on you. Ever." _Good boy_ , Sapphire thought as she walk away the last thing she heard was Liz's "I like that..." _Treat him right or I'll scratch your eyes out Liz._  

Some days later 

"Sapphire, Hun, are you alright?" Abe asks as Sapphire stops in the middle of a sentence and looks off in the distance. 

"No, I have to go to Russia. Something's wrong I'll take a hound." She says as she gets up and gathers somethings and summons a good size hellhound to her. 

"Be careful." Abe tells her. 

"I will," she says as she mounts the hound "Un et tu em." She commands and disappears into the shadows. There's a change in position of the feeling and she steers the hound towards it the hound has the sent the hunt is on. 

"In exchange for her life then, open the door." She knows that voice, but what door? Then she sees it the door to the prison, the door to the apocalypse. Still to far to catch anything else someone is dead. Hellboy screams. 

"Her soul awaits on the other side. If you want her back... Open the door and claim her." Rasputin he is forcing Un's hand I will not allow it. 

"Anung-un-Rama, Ank un ut tu at ta na a ut wot!" I scream, the chains drop. Rasputin stares, his eyes go from me to the chains and back. 

"Who are you!?" He demands. 

"Anung-an-Rama," I decree with my hound at my side lifting my own stone hand so much like water, "The left hand of Doom. We have a choice!" I yell. 

"No, you don’t it is..." He starts and stops at the cold bitter laugh I let out as Sammael the last of his kind comes to my side and I pet him and the hellhound. 

"You know nothing!" I proclame laughing manically now as the summoned creatures so like statues at my side hold me up, "Doom, has courted death and vise versa for centuries! They could never be as one and that is why our destiny was as it was!" I continue and suddenly all laughter and joviality stop as I look directly at him completely serious and power lighting my eyes, he steps away, I can see him shake, my pets are vying for blood I can feel it from them. My tail sways to the sensuous staccato his heart is tattooing to his ribs, "You made a mistake," I begin in a voice so void of emotion and cold the room drops almost ten degrees from my power surging, his knees are shaking, his female is cowering, "You allowed Doom and Death to become one and give birth to us among the earthbound. It is because of you we have complete and full free will the fates cannot control us destiny cannot order us. You have forced our hand, you have used my creatures, creatures of resurrection against me and mine, your life is forfeit. I call for swift judgment and justice, Un tae." She ordered and Sammael and the hound went for their pray the hound chose the mad monk and Sammael the woman, "Now, I'm going to give you a choice." She said as she slowly glided towards him, "You get to choose who dies first, you," she tenderly takes his jaw and turns his head, "or her?" 

"Her!" He answers instantly, Sapphire smirks, "Your Ogdru jahad, cannot save you this time, mad monk." She whispers to him laughing as he flinches and looks surprised by the title or the knowledge of his secret she neither knows nor cares, "and also, I lied." She whispered as she backed away and yelled at her pets, "Ra unt!" And they attacked, they killed both in small order when the tentacled menace came out Sammael made short work of it and brought a small glowing orb to its mistress. "Good boy, you are free, Sammael, go to your home." She said as she placed a kiss on his brow and sent him back to the nether realm, then she turned to the hound, "You have done well firewind, go home." She then went to the altar, where her brother was cradling Liz, and placed the orb back into Liz's body and stepped back as she jerked back to life. She then turned to her brother smiled and then walked away. She freed Myers and then with not but a thought called the hell guardian to take her first to its master then home to her mate. 

She was happy for her brother and Liz they finally realized the gift fate had given them the only thing that fate could decide for them their soulmates, even if some would argue they had no souls to begin with. The last thing she heard before she left with Cerberus was her brother telling Liz what he whispered in her ear: 

"You, on the other side: let her go. Because for her, for her... I'll die. I'll cross over... And you'll be sorry I did." Yes they did have souls and their souls did have mates, but sometimes it takes more time than we'd like to admit to that. She wondered if she could get Abe to marry her in her Morticia dress before Liz and Hellboy beat them to it.


End file.
